


No tan lejos

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Without a Clue (1988)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Las palabras son nada comparado con lo visto.Lo visto es nada comparado con los hechos
Relationships: Reginald "Sherlock Holmes" Kincaid/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	No tan lejos

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué opinas sobre las noticias?  
> ¿Qué tanto crees que escalen las cosas?  
> ¿Crees que habrá una tercera guerra mundial?

—¡Ya le he dicho que estoy bien! —Te grita Watson, sosteniéndose el estómago y sentándose sobre el sofá de rojo terciopelo. Sus ojos verde hoja entrecerrados, con la respiración agitada y un ligero sudor recubriéndole el rostro, si no estuvieras tan malditamente preocupado lo habrías dejado a un lado a que sufriera solo. Pero no. Todo tu cuerpo se niega a alejarse del hombre por más de tres metros y mientras que la preocupación siga siendo dueña de ti, soportarás cualquier cosa que salga de aquellos delgados y rojos labios.  
  
—Y yo le respondo que no tiene porqué mentirme. Watson yo estuve ahí, no tiene ninguna razón para negar que le duele. —Ciertamente no entiendes nada, y para variar, Watson se niega a explicártelo a la espera de que solo lo aceptes. La señora Hudson se ha ido a dormir hace poco más de media hora y, justo antes de que te ofrecieras a ayudar a Watson con sus heridas, se alejó de inmediato.  
  
—¿Por qué tengo yo que decirle nada? Si no está en la calle en este momento es por... que... —De nuevo se toca el estómago, realmente aquel golpe debió haberlo herido más de lo que pensabas. Si no estuvieras inconcebiblemente feliz de que Watson sigua con vida, por voluntad propia habrías tomado tus maletas para marcharte a cualquier lugar lejos de todos aquellos recuerdos. No hay nada en esa casa que te obligue a seguir ahí y ya que eres lo suficientemente idiota como para quitarte la vida, la única solución plausible sería huir del 221B de Baker Street.  
  
—Si no estoy en la calle ahora es porque, a pesar de que no lo quiera, usted mismo ha dicho a todos esos reporteros que los casos de Sherlock Holmes no se van a detener. —Ahí, justo en ese momento puedes ver en su rostro, que a pesar del dolor, está conteniendo sus ganas de corregirte.  
  
Demonios, ese hombre es realmente desesperante. Primero es amable contigo, luego rechaza la idea de que te alejes y frente a un montón de hombres asegura que Sherlock Holmes vivirá un rato más, para luego solo recriminarte por tu estupidez al querer regresar para acabar con el profesor Moriarty. Vamos, que no era totalmente tu culpa el haber olvidado que todo el lugar estaba en llamas, lleno de cosas inflamables y rodeadas por tuberías de gases explosivos. Es solo que en aquel instante todo ese enojo por aquel maligno profesor al haber matado a Watson simplemente decidió salir. Si, el doctor está vivo, pero ello no quiere decir que la enorme tristeza al saberte sin la compañía de Watson desaparecerá como por arte de magia.  
  
Maldición, que las ganas de abrazarle aún quema en tus brazos. Todavía, aun si él está ahí sentando, no concibes la idea de pasar una semana entera sin ver directo a sus bonitos ojos verdes, o sin oler de lejos la fragancia de su cabello o sin acariciar discretamente sus manos cada vez que pasean juntos por las calles de Londres.  
  
Rayos, que el solo pensar en no volver a verlo rompe nuevamente tu corazón en miles de pedazos.  
  
En su ausencia, tu fachada de mujeriego ha sido arrastrada fuera de ti junto con todo el alcohol que bebiste. Para qué seguir con eso si el hombre por quien esa mascara nació ya no seguía contigo en el mundo de los vivos. Más, ahora, a pesar de que obviamente no pretendes declarar tus sentimientos, te ves totalmente indispuesto a querer aprovechar tu sobrenombre para atraer a cuanta víctima se deje sorprender, si justo en este momento te vez incapaz de al menos desviar la mirada por más de tres segundos fuera de Watson, cualquier intento de relación con alguien que no sea él está total y enteramente descartada.  
  
—Así que dígame cómo puedo ayudarle —te acercas con lentitud, tus manos tiemblan ante el deseo férreo de sujetarlo muy fuerte para que Watson no se aleje ya nunca más de tu lado. Vaya romántico idiota que eres, si tan solo aquel cerebro descorazonado pudiera ver la preocupación marcada en tus ojos, tal vez lograra notar el amor que por tanto tiempo has proclamado sentir por él. Pero, como hasta ahora has comprobado, nada de eso va a pasar, ni hoy, ni dentro de treinta años.  
  
Y no solo porque Watson, al verte, solo recuerde la larga fila de mujeres que mueren por ti, sino porque bajo ningún concepto, alguien tan inteligente, perspicaz, sabio, y demás cosas que puedes decir a su favor, Watson fijaría sus atenciones en alguien tan increíblemente estúpido como tú. Alguien que no ha hecho más que hacerle enfurecer, perder un par de libras en sus derechos de autor, hacerlo pasar por no más que un ayudante y ser puesto a un lado cuando de halagos se trata, está muy lejos de obtener la atención en esa forma tan especial que tanto esperas. Muy, muy lejos, tan increíblemente lejano como la distancia que hay entre tu intelecto y el del pequeño hombre frente a ti.  
  
—¿Por qué se empeña tanto en hacerme enfadar? Solo vuelva a su rutina diaria, vaya a encontrar cualquier mujer que le apetezca y déjeme en paz.  
  
—Maldición, Watson, solo quiero ayudarle, ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Ya me ha regañado por lo de querer ir tras Moriarty. No hace más de un par de horas que me entero de su regreso a la vida y ya me quiere echar de casa otra vez. —Watson suspira, acostando su espalda en el respaldo acolchonado y resbalando hasta recargar su cabeza sobre el apoyabrazos. ¿Qué diablos hiciste para que él se enojara de esa forma? Ciertamente esta es la primera vez que de verdad no sabes por qué le hiciste enfurecer. Oh, he ahí una razón más por la que los afectos del doctor jamás serán para ti, tu capacidad innata de hacerle enfadar, sin siquiera desearlo.  
  
—Es porque no quiere dejarme en paz, métase en la cabeza de una vez esto, apártese de mi vista. —Y como si de un reto a contradecirlo se tratara, sus ojos te miran entrecerrados, su ceño convertido en una V perfecta casi hace que retrocedas y realmente te alejes de él. Casi. Si bien sus gestos son una clara señal de ira y deseos por no ver tu tonto rostro pululando cerca de él, sus preciosos ojos verdes reflejan un sentimiento que contradice a sus palabras.  
  
No sabes con exactitud cuántas veces has visto ese brillo delator en todas aquellas mujeres que se acercan a ti nada más escuchar tu sobrenombre y, aunque ciertamente jamás imaginaste verlo en Watson, no puedes ahora mismo sino aprovecharte. Definitivamente, si fueras solo un poco más listo, te detendrías a pensar en la situación más de los tres segundos en que el tema estuvo en duda dentro de tu cabeza. Pero no lo eres. E imaginar que estás confundiendo ese ebrillo con otra cosa es algo en lo que no piensas mientras te acercas, esta vez con más seguridad, hacia el cuerpo de Watson tendido sobre el sofá.  
  
—¿Qué se supone que está haciendo? —Te sientas a su lado, con una mano tomas su nuca y con la otra su cintura. Mientras acercas peligrosamente tu rostro al de Watson no escuchas claramente sus quejas. Que mal que Watson tenga más cerebro que músculos, pues si bien es una fuerza a reconocer, un enérgico espadachín como tú no puede ceder ni un ápice ante sus constantes movimientos.  
  
—Le doy su medicina Watson, así que no se mueva —para tu sorpresa, Watson se queda quieto. El corazón en su pecho late tan velozmente que puedes escucharlo con claridad, el rojo escarlata que recubre sus mejillas se te antoja tan delicioso que ya es prácticamente innecesario el resistirse a eliminar la distancia de su boca con la tuya. Después del primer segundo en que sus labios se unen Watson deja libre todo el aire contenido, abre sus ojos en totalidad y hace que su rostro se cubra de ese hermoso bermellón, al siguiente segundo entrecierra sus ojos y comienza a relajarse. Justo cuando en el tercer segundo ya cantabas victoria al querer de hacer el beso algo más movido, Watson te empuja y estrella su pequeño puño sobre toda tu nariz.  
  
De forma totalmente inevitable caes al piso. El calor y dolor empiezan a llegar a grandes olas sobre tu nariz, aun sobre el suelo llevas las manos a la zona afectada, por la fuerza usada sabes que hay muchas probabilidades de que esté rota. Watson se levanta aún con la mano sobre su estómago y el rostro todavía teñido por ese que ahora será tu favorito, rojo carmesí.  
  
—Vuelva a tomarme de esa forma y le dispararé —camina lentamente hacia su maletín sobre la mesa que está a tus espaldas y con el mismo ritmo se dirige a su habitación, refunfuñando sobre tu atrevimiento y poca capacidad cerebral— ¿Por qué es tan inepto? Vaya valor que tienen los estúpidos... si lo hace de nuevo más le vale avisarme. Definitivamente le dispararé si no lo hace. —Y, solo con aquellas últimas palabras susurradas, la sangre comienza a fluir libremente por tu nariz. Al mismo tiempo que tratas de levantarte observas, sin la más mínima intención de ocultarlo, como sus largas piernas balancean aquellas medias lunas que por mucho tiempo has deseado tocar.  
  
Sin que se aleje demasiado le sigues, con pasos cortos pero sin ninguna duda. De ahora en más, aunque te cueste, te mantendrás cerca de tu querido doctor, para que cure las heridas que el mismo va a provocar.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo y mi tonta mente aún no alcanza a ver todo el panorama... ¿qué va a pasar si la situación avanza?


End file.
